The Alien Attack
The Alien Attack is the fifth episode of season 12 and the 241st episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with James Finson and his crew coming back to Kadic after their appearance in End Of Take they were gonna make another Alien movie at the Factory which the heroes were shocked because they knew he did that same stunt before. Jeremy and the others were shocked and they had to figure out how to stop James and his crew from using the factory. Jeremy told Ulrich that he should call him off, but Ulrich told him that he already did that years ago stopping him. ''Meanwhile on Lyoko Xana activates a tower in the Forest Sector and soon he takes control of the alien that he made from the Alien movies and having it squatting goop out of his mouth as the alien was moving and growling once again. '' Meanwhile at Kadic Jeremy and the others were looking at James and his crew were setting up work at the factory and left the alien behind which as they didn't know that Xana has taken control of it to wipe up the heroes Sissi who was with the gang asked them what was Finson doing at the factory and Jeremy told her that he was using the Factory to make a movie once again. Xana as the alien starts to move and attack the heroes with James and the crew watching and they soon started to help the warriors get the Alien off them and soon everyone but Ulrich and Yumi stayed behind to fight off the alien. The others soon arrived on Lyoko and they got onto their vehicles and started off to finding the tower Xana activated. Meanwhile back upstairs in the factory the Alien was chasing Ulrich Sissi and Yumi, Ulrich called Jeremy and told him to hurry up and find the tower before the Alien gets all three of them and soon the Alien did get all three of them and now he was heading to the lab to get Jeremy to stop the others from reaching tower. Meanwhile on Lyoko Xana soon sended some Tarantula's at them and Odd made a comment saying that they haven't seen them for a while and they missed them a lot and soon they started to fight them and the Tarantula's started firing at them and everyone everywhere William was fighting them when suddenly he gets hit and gets sent back to the real world as he came out of the scanners all tired out and Jeremy asking was he ok with William commenting that they are tougher to handle then being in math class. Meanwhile the alien reached the lab and Jeremy saw it and was shocked and ran back to the wall and he soon started dodge the alien spraying goo at him to keep him still. Meanwhile William came up through the elevator and saw Jeremy being attacked by the alien and William started fighting it and soon the alien sprayed goo at him at the wall will our heroes win the battle in time??? Trivia * This episode and the next episode are the only two and three times where Xana attacks the heroes by taking control of an alien. * This is the second time that Xana attacks the heroes with an Alien the first time was in End Of Take. * This marks the return of the Tarantula's since season 10.